Screwing Up Things
by LP and DBZ
Summary: I'm a full-fledged male, who got killed, just because the nearest room door was locked. Never in a million years that I thought i'd be in the Naruto World. It all seemed to be stupid, unreal, and just in fanfiction. I never thought i'd be here and be a girl, who was a Uzumaki. This is my second chance of life, screw it up and die again? Or be a ninja and live life to it's fullest?
1. Another Day As A Dude

**The re-write is here and I hope you re-write dim reviews!**

**"Word." Naomi nodded her head, "Gangsta-to-Gangsta, homie."**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Day As A Dude

History have to be the most boring shit ever...couldn't the past been more exciting? I took out my sketch book and started to draw. My hand just moved and my fingers followed in vein, drawing whatever they want. Looking closely, I see that I was drawing Naruto in kyuubi form. I wish that I had Gai as a teacher...everything would have been...might I say it? Youthful. Glancing up at the clock it was 5 minuets left. Might as well use the last 5 minuets of class to use the bathroom.

Raising my hand, the teacher looked at me. "What, Damian?" She asked, sound really annoyed for no fucking reason. "Bathroom?" I asked threw gritted teeth in my most polite voice. "I suppose." She said, turning back to the board. Suppose my ass...

I got up, leaving to the door, and heading to the bathroom. Seeing a face I know, I lighten up. "Julia!" I said, a huge grin on my face. Julia had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I knew her since we were little kids and I had a crush on her ever since...to bad she haves a boyfriend...stupid ass-hole knew liked her. "Hey, just getting back to class, how about you?" She gave a bright smile that showed her pretty little white teeth...ugh...

"B-Bathroom," I wanted to face palm for my voice cracking whenever I get nervous. "Oh? Well, I don't want to stop you." Julia said, moving past me without a goodbye. Sighing deeply, I went to the boys bathroom. Going into one of the stalls, I turned my iphone on and started to check my _Instagram _and _Tumblr _account. I was scrolling through pictures when I heard a loud alarm go off.

"The fuck?" I ran out the bathroom only to hear, "**This is code red. All doors will be locked and lights are turned off.**" I swallowed a lump in my throat. Surely this is jut a practice...I heard a loud bang and I felt numbness at my legs, then my head went blank, then my heart beat was slower...

And slower...

And slower...

Until it completely stopped.

* * *

"Uzumaki-san is doing just fine now, thank you for visiting Hokage-sama,'

"Mhm," I groaned, my body felt heavy as if something was restraining it. Wait...

Uzumaki?

"Ah, look she's waking up."

She?

That's what made me jolt up, "U-Uzumaki?" I stuttered out-loud. No fucking way.

"Naomi, how are you feeling?" I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see the all high and mighty third Hokage smiling at me. That's what set me off. "OH GOD!" I screamed, jumping off the bed and attempted to run of the room. The nurse grabbed me and put me back on the bed, this time holding me down. "Oh my god...oh my god...this is not happening..." I muttered to myself.

"I can assure you that you are not dead, but your heart condition almost put you into eternal rest," The Hokage said slowly to me. I understood what he was saying, but only one thing popped up in my head...

"How in hell are you speaking English?"

* * *

So apparently I'm suppose to be some kind of weak 4 year old girl who had a heart condition...and might I add was a Uzumaki. I had to be dead, or at least in some kind of a coma. No one survives a shot to the heart and live to tell the story. This wasn't no fanfiction where someone 'dies' and by magic appears in the Naruto World. It just doesn't happen. I'm no Mary-Sue where all the Akatsuki wants to fuck me...

And what's the deal with me being a girl? Last time I checked I was a guy. My body must not be adjusted to dying so it set my mind into a false reality. There was a faint knock on the door. I turned my head to see the Hokage walk in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, he was smiling.

"Er...never better, Hokage-sama." I said slowly, not fooled by his smile. "Good...good. Now, I have to say you gave me a fright when you was in here...do you remember what happened?" He asked me, sitting on the hospital bed. I decided to be honest...this guy was a trust-worthy dude. "I have no idea...all I remembered was waking up to see you." I pouted childishly, but on the inside I cheering because I totally nailed it.

"Oh? Well, get some rest," I cut him off, "But I'm energetic! I want to explore! Please Hokage-sama!" I begged to him. A new world is out there and I want to see it, discover it...sounds corny? A bit doesn't it...

"I'm afraid not...but maybe next time." Next time? There will be no next time!

"Okay..." And with that, the Hokage left.

I grinned, I'm pulling a Rock Lee and leaving this son of a bitch!

Looking out the window, I see that I was just on the third floor. Heh...I could be a cool ninja and jump down without getting hurt. So I jumped, and felt pain rush through out my body. I couldn't even walk it off, so for a couple of minuets I was just mourning in pain.

After the pain went numb, I started to walk, noticing the hateful glares from the villagers that Naruto was given. I ignored all of them as I started to walk towards the academy.

Seeing one child looking bummed by the swing I gasped...

"Naruto..." I whispered quietly. I never felt bad for Naruto or anything, but seeing it up close, it felt as if I felt his pain...his sorrow...his hate. I moved closer to him, becoming more and more shy to meet the sunshine ninja. "H-hi..." I mumbled, poking his side.

He glanced at me, looking utterly surprised. "Hi?" He said unsure. "I'm..." I racked my brain, trying to remember my name, "Naomi, and you are?" I said, wanting him to be my friend instantly. "Naruto! Soon to be fourth hokage of the leaf village!" He shouted to the world. I smiled at him, that's the Naruto I know.

"S-So are you my friend?" He went back to his shy mode, and I wanted to laugh. "Of course I will be your friend, pinkie promise!" I held out my pinkie and he stared at it dumbly. "Ugh," I rolled my eyes, using my other hand to make his pinkie wrap around mine. "Cool! Wanna go out for ramen?!" He shouted, "Your treat!" He added. "Sure-"

"I don't think so, young lady." A voice behind me scared me shitless. "..." I turned around to see a ANBU, with brown shaggy...hair...

Oh god...

It's Yamato.

"You'll never take me al-" I never got to finish my sentence when he simply pressed a pressure point and I easily fell out.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be posted next week hopefully! Depends if I get reviews. **

**(Julia thanks for letting me use your OC!)**


	2. Zu, My New Guardian: Omake 1

**Shuri Kuran- Don't worry, my story is going to be far from cliché. My OC will not befriend everyone because s/he is too smart for that. Don't want to give much away. Hope you'll stay to the end to find out :) Grammar, I know is not horrible but not perfect. Spelling errors, I'm not sure where I lost you :( But, anyway, I'll try my best to find a BETA!**

**Rappy Yo Yo- That's the point of the re-write!**

**Jalen Kun- Ah, one of my top three favorite readers is back for the re-write! You always make me wanna be silly and make jokes, while maintaining that seriousness. Hope you like this one :)**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington- :3 Hope you like this chapter, Julia :) **

* * *

Chapter 2: Zu, My New Guardian

_This is not real, it can't be. It's only a book and show. There is no scientific reason for someone to die and go into a fictional world and be part of it. It's a dream..._

_Wake up,_

_I knew it was all to good to be true,_

_Wake up,_

_I bet my mother misses me and my father doesn't give a shit,_

_WAKE UP,_

_Maybe Julia misses me,_

_WAKE THE FUCK UP,_

_Am I hearing voices-_

"WAKEEEEY WAKEEYYY UZUMAKI-SAN!"

I jumped at the screaming, and whoever screamed, screamed right into my small sensitive ears. I opened my eyes slowly to see a man, that seemed to be in his 20's stare at me with his deep blue eyes.

"Who..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before the man started to carry on. "I'm Zu, and I'm your new guardian!" He clasped his hands, showing his bright white teeth. "I...don't have any parents?" I asked slowly.

I was curious to as if I was an orphan. And if I was, why should I get a guardian? In the shinobi world, no one cares about you unless your a prodigy. And so far, I was no prodigy.

"Hokage-sama did not tell me you had amnesia." Zu tapped his chin in thought. "Well, let's just say you were a orphan, who the Hokage really cared about had a heart condition and need someone to look after the Hokage's treasure." Zu finished.

I was about to say something when he pit a finger on my lip. "Sorry to intrude, but today you go to the academy to become a wonderful konochi." Zu grinned at me.

I just stared at him, he was so darn...talkative...Or was it the fact that I have ADHD? I dunno but this guy is a none-stop talking machine.

"C'mon! I don't want my little Uzumaki to be late, so go take a shower because you smell like a monkey!"

* * *

I looked sideways at Zu, he was pretty tall, and I guess handsome. I smirked as I wanted to ask him a question. "Zu, Is it? Do you have a girl friend?" I asked in my most innocent voice. His face went blank as he stared at me. "No." His voice was plain. "Like some one?" I knew it wasn't right, but I made fun of people like this in my old life.

To my joy, he blushed crimson red. "I suppose." He muttered. "Who is it?" I asked excitedly, hopefully it's someone I know...

"Anko Mitarashi,"

Anko?! This dude, likes Anko? "Oh? May I ask how old you are?" I asked, pretending I don't know who Anko is.

"15." He replied. He looked older than he said he was, and he seemed to getting annoyed from my questions. "You seemed annoyed, I'll shut up now..." I said timidly. "That would be the best choice right now." He muttered, then grinned. "C'mon! We mustn't be late for your first day!"

I just realized something, I'm four years old...

"Er, Zu-san, I'm four why am I going to the Academy?" My chakra system had to be still in growth. "Good question! Your going to a class were you learn ninja history and such, an when you get older and smarter, you get to have chakra training!" He smiled down at me. That was interesting, they never said anything like that in the manga or anime. That kinda explains ALOT.

"Ah, here we are." We stood outside with other parents with there children. I even saw little Sasuke with Itachi. The sight was so adorable the way Itachi took care of little three year old Sasuke. I also saw Hinata, pressing her fingers together...by a smiling Haishi...standing by a beautiful hyuuga...

Oh.

My.

God.

It had to be Hinata's mom. She probably hadn't died yet or something. She was so damn beautiful, no wonder Hinata looks hot when she gets older. I looked around and saw all of rookie nine as 3 year olds, but one person I didn't see was little Naru-kun.

I shrugged it off as Zu placed both of his hands on my shoulders. "Make friends, Uzumaki-san. It's time for you to go in."

A tall woman with baby blue hair and green eyes came out, wearing her jonin vest and knee-high ninja shoes.

"Hello, my name is Yuzuki, and I will be your instructor for 5 years! Now, if I call your name, your in my class. Listen closely." The woman spoke, her green eyes shining.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naomi, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. If you did not hear your name, your being sent to the room 1B, sensei name is Hiro."

I bit my lip from screaming out in joy. I was in the class with my favorite character.

I'm going to love these five years...

* * *

***OMAKE FOR HALLOWEEN***

**WARNING: THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW PLOT. NAOMI IS NOW 5 IN THIS OMAKE. SHE IS NOT FIVE IN THE ORIGINAL PLOT. THIS IS JUST A HALLOWEEN SPEICAL. IF YOU DO NOT CELEBRATE HALLOWEEN, I PREFER IF YOU SKIP THIS OMAKE.**

* * *

Omake 1: Halloween

I've been counting the days ever since I came into this world. It was now October 31 and I couldn't be anymore happier. It was Halloween! In my old world...in this life...nobody knows what Halloween is. When I asked Zu...

This is how it went down:

"Hallow what?"

"Halloween."

"Hallow...weenie?"

"Halloween."

"Halloween?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"When you dress up and get candy from strangers."

"Eh, were did you get that from?"

"Just came up."

"Oh?"

"Wanna spread the news?"

"Why not?"

So, we went to every single door to tell them about Halloween, and Konoha, being awesome and stuff, decided to make a haunted house from my information from my...ahem, dream. Of course, Zu-Zu, had to help me out because half of the villagers slammed there doors in my face, dunno why, but it happen and Zu set them strait. Now, I'm making his outfit. He doesn't know what I'm doing, but he's in for a surprise.

Anko's gonna love it.

* * *

**Other half of the OMAKE is in next chapter. May be released after Halloween.**

**Review my little followers and reviewers!**


End file.
